Get Back
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Padahal Gaara sudah membawa payung untuk mengantisipasi musim hujan. Tapi tetap saja ia dihujani banyak kenangan. Dedicated for GHLP #3. Enjoy it, minna-san


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and Get Back © Demi Lovato. No material profit gained from this fanfiction**

**Warning : AU, highly OOC, typos, a bit unreasonable, semi-informal style**

**Dedicated for GHLP #3 Season **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan rintik-rintik ... air bergelombang ... setengah lingkaran...

_Okay,_ itu hanya sepenggal lirik lagu ala anak TK yang kadang masih suka berseliweran di kepala ketika hujan tiba. Kalau melihat intensitasnya sekarang ini, tidak adil rasanya kalau disebut rintik-rintik saja. Bahkan kalau boleh disebut, derasnya hujan kali ini tidak kira-kira. Membuat sebagian besar orang pasti akan memilih bermalas-malas ria atau sekadar melamun di dekat jendela.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Gaara sekarang. Duduk di tepian jendela sembari memeluk gitar tersayang. Sudah nasibnya jadi tuna asmara yang malang. Bisanya memeluk gitar alih-alih memeluk seorang gadis berambut panjang. Ya, gadis berambut panjang yang seharusnya mendengarkan senandung merdu yang tercipta untuknya seorang.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Adik Neji yang manis itu...

Mantan pacarnya yang imut-mut itu...

Gaara buru-buru memfokuskan jemarinya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu. Kapan _move on_-nya kalau setiap kali hujan pikirannya terbawa pada Hinata melulu. Itu semua adalah masa lalu dan tidak seharusnya Gaara menjadikannya sebagai bayang-bayang semu. Lagi pula ia cukup punya modal yang bagus kalau cuma mau cari pacar baru.

Tapi gadis itu memang unik. Ketika orang lain tak begitu menyukai hujan—termasuk Gaara—gadis itu malah begitu menyukai setiap bulirnya yang menitik. Baginya irama hujan terdengar klasik—untuk yang satu ini Gaara juga tak bisa menampik. Itu sebabnya setiap kali hujan tiba, sekurang-kurangnya Hinata akan berdiri di tepi jendela, menadahkan tangannya ke luar untuk menampung air hujan, bahkan mungkin akan segera melompat hujan-hujanan kalau tubuhnya tidak keburu ditarik.

Kerlipan lampu di ponselnya membuat lamunannya terhenti. Siapapun itu, terima kasih karena telah menghentikan bayangan Hinata yang menari-nari. Bahkan jika ternyata itu cuma pesan dari operator telepon atau mama minta pulsa yang lagi ada di kantor polisi. Mencermati nama yang tertera, kelihatannya Gaara masih sedikit lebih beruntung dari yang ia kehendaki.

"Gaara! Jadi ke studio _nggak_?" Suara cempreng Naruto menggema begitu Gaara mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hujan," jawab Gaara ogah-ogahan. Masa bodoh mau _nyambung_ atau tidak dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kan kamu punya mobil_. Nggak_ bermaksud ke studio jalan kaki, kan? _Nggak _jauh-jauh amat sih memang. Yah, kecuali kalau kamu mau sekalian meditasi di tengah guyuran hujan. Lumayan hemat ketimbang kamu harus meditasi di bawah air terjun di gunung-gunung sana," Naruto terdengar cekikikan.

"Hn...," gumam Gaara.

"Han hen han hen melulu. Sejak kapan kamu ketularan virusnya Teme?" Dan kemudian terdengar suara barang dilempar dan stick drum yang jatuh ke lantai. "Hey, Gaar. Cepat ke sini, ya. Daripada kamu akustikan sendirian di kamar," lanjut Naruto.

"Ada siapa di sana?" tanya Gaara. Mulai sedikit berminat dengan tawaran Naruto.

"Formasi biasa. Aku, Teme, Shikamaru, sama Neji," jawab Naruto.

Alis (imajiner) Gaara terangkat begitu nama Shikamaru disebut. Hujan-hujan begini, tumben amat si pemalas itu ikut. Gaara pikir Shikamaru pasti akan jauh lebih memilih untuk meringkuk di bawah selimut. Jelas-jelas lebih hangat, nyaman, dan lembut.

Hal itu juga berarti hanya menyisakan Gaara yang sibuk menggalau. Terdengar patetis dan sangat _un_-Sabaku. Hujan-hujan begini, terkenang mantan, pegang gitar sendirian, ujung-ujungnya menyanyikan lagu yang mendayu-dayu. Menyedihkan ... seolah-olah Gaara adalah pemuda kurang rupawan yang tak laku-laku.

"Gaar?" Dari seberang sana Naruto memanggilnya. Khawatir yang diajak bicara keburu ketiduran.

"Oke," jawab Gaara singkat.

_Yeah_, mungkin memang lebih baik ia bergabung bersama teman-teman. Setidaknya ia takkan mati bengong karena bosan menatap hujan. Lagi pula studionya tak begitu jauh dari sini sehingga ia hanya butuh sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai tujuan. Jumlah waktu itu masih bisa dipersingkat kalau ia membawa kendaraan.

Sayangnya Gaara tak seberuntung itu. Mobilnya keburu dibawa pergi Kankuro yang belum lama ini dapat pacar baru. Jadilah sekarang ini ia menyusuri jalanan becek dengan sebuah payung cantik nan hadiah dari toko emas langganan Mama Karura tiap kali membeli logam mulia dan manikam bermutu. Sama sekali bukan pilihan terbaik, tapi selangkah lebih baik ketimbang membawa payung imut milik Temari yang bergambar Hello Kitty superlucu.

Gah, apa kata dunia kalau Gaara bawa payung Hello Kitty?

Yang jelas dunia Gaara juga bisa jungkir balik kalau sampai ia kehujanan. Mau bagaimana lagi, Gaara memang tak punya banyak pilihan. Kehujanan cuma akan membuatnya terlihat kurang tampan. Bajunya bisa basah kuyup kayak kucing _kecemplung_ comberan. Rambutnya juga akan terlihat kuyu, tak mampu lagi menantang gravitasi dengan arogan. Lalu sapuan _eyeliner_—yang katanya _waterproof_—juga akan luntur disapu hujan. Belum lagi daya tahan tubuhnya yang menurun bisa mengubahnya menjadi bocah—coret—pemuda ingusan.

"Tsk!"

Gaara menggerutu ketika percikan air sedikit membasahi lengannya yang tak mendapat perlindungan sempurna. Belum lagi bagian bawah celananya yang sudah terciprat noda-noda kecokelatan dari genangan air yang telah dilewatinya. Konyol rasanya kalau ia sampai berjuang sejauh ini hanya untuk berkumpul bersama Naruto dan teman-teman lainnya. Kecuali di sana ada cewek kece yang...

... berambut gelap dan bermata seindah mutiara.

... punya pipi yang gampang merona.

... bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Langkah Gaara tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada satu direksi. Di trotoar sebelah sana, ada seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali. Hyuuga Hinata dengan seorang pemuda yang identitasnya tak ia ketahui. Sialnya—atau mungkin juga untungnya—Hinata terlihat tak begitu menyadari keberadaan Gaara yang hanya terpaut beberapa belas meter dari tempatnya melangkahkan kaki.

Untuk sejenak, Gaara hanya bisa terpaku. Mengamati gerak langkah Hinata yang terlihat menikmati kebersamaannya—bahkan berbagi payung—dengan pemuda itu. Jujur saja, ada sepotong hati Gaara yang tiba-tiba berteriak, _"Seharusnya itu aku! Seharusnya itu aku!"_ hingga keduanya berlalu. Dan setelah itu Gaara baru tersadar, bukankah ia merelakan diri menerobos hujan adalah menekan intensitasnya melamunkan Hinata melulu?

.

.

.

Hujan lagi.

Di dunia ini mungkin fenomena alam itulah yang paling Gaara benci. Karena hujan, ia harus direpotkan dengan kewajiban membawa payung ke mana pun ia mau pergi. Payungnya sih tak seberapa jadi masalah, tapi kali ini yang dibawanya adalah payung Hello Kity. Agaknya Temari pun lebih memilih membawa payung gratisan ketimbang payung nan _unyu-unyu_ ini.

Sebenarnya Gaara sudah meminta Mama Karura untuk menyiapkan anggaran untuk membeli payung baru. Tapi kata Mama, mereka harus berhemat mengingat krisis yang melanda Eropa sana juga ikut berpengaruh pada kondisi keuangan Keluarga Sabaku. Sekilas tidak _nyambung_, tapi mama bilang dengan resesi yang melanda daratan Eropa, berarti dividen yang diterima papanya dari saham-saham yang ditanam di sana juga ikut-ikutan lesu. Gaara hanya bisa manggut-manggut setengah gagal paham, walaupun dalam hati ia menduga kalau mamanya hanya sedang termakan omongan teman arisannya yang bernama Kakuzu.

Ah, sudahlah. Mau mengumpat bagaimanapun, nyatanya benda ini adalah satu-satunya pilihan agar tubuhnya tak basah. Kalau ada yang menertawakan, Gaara hanya tinggal menghajarnya sampai berdarah-darah.

Gaara belum seberapa jauh melangkah ketika lagi-lagi ia melihat seorang gadis di sebelah utara. Hinata, terlihat berdiri di tepi koridor dengan tangan kirinya yang terulur keluar, mengantisipasi tetes-tetes air yang tercurah dari bumantara. Tangan kanannya memeluk tas, seperti hendak bersiap meninggalkan tempat ini ketika hujan reda.

"Sabaku-san?"

Siapa yang mengira kalau kakinya akan refleks melangkah untuk mendekat. Gaara bahkan baru menyadari ketika bola mata Hinata mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Dan tiba-tiba Gaara ingin mengumpat. Tentu saja pada dirinya sendiri—terutama kakinya—yang merapat tanpa perhitungan cermat.

"Ha-hai. Lama tak bertemu," ucap Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ya," sekali lagi, Gaara ingin memaki dirinya. Sudah kepalang tanggung begini, reaksinya malah datar-datar saja. Kenapa coba lidahnya tak bisa mengucap, _'Ayo pulang bersamaku, Hinata.'_

Satu menit ... dua menit ... tiga menit ... terlewati begitu saja. Hinata sendiri terlalu ragu untuk melempar kata. Gaara tak usah ditanya. Bingung mau bicara apa. Padahal mereka sudah berhadapan, di tengah guyuran hujan, dengan sebuah payung di tangan Gaara. Modal yang sebenarnya cukup bagus untuk menjembatani komunikasi mereka.

Tik ... tik ... tik ... rinai hujan masih setia mengiringi.

"_Arrgghh~ apa sih susahnya ngomong!" _Inner Gaara tak henti-hentinya memaki.

Pasti Hinata mengira dirinya eksentrik. Gaara sendiri yang menghampiri, tapi begitu dekat malah tak berkutik. Gadis itu bisa saja lari menghindarinya andaikata situasinya sedikit lebih baik.

"Hinata-chaann~"

"Hinata, mau pulang bersamaku?"

Panggilan dari pemuda bertato segitiga merah membuat refleks bicara Gaara aktif kembali. Entah katalis macam apa dari suara pemuda itu, Gaara tak peduli. Bahkan ketika kini Hinata dibuat kebingungan memberikan reaksi.

"Oh, hai. Kamu yang dari Fakultas Hukum itu kan?" Pemuda itu bahkan menyapa Gaara sembari melingkari bahu Hinata dengan bebasnya.

"Ya," jawab Gaara.

"Di kelasku banyak yang _ngefans_ sama kamu, lho. Main deh sekali-kali ke sini. Banyak yang cantik kok," kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Kiba, kurasa aku...,"

"Jadi bagaimana?" potong Gaara. Setengah merasa tak rela Hinata menanggapi si Kiba ini lebih dahulu. "Aku ada perlu sama Neji kalau kauingin tahu alasanku."

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Besok saja kita pulang bersama. Kalau ada apa-apa, nanti kabari aku saja," ujar Kiba, "Daag ... Hinata." Ia melambaikan tangannya sembari melangkah.

Si Segitiga Merah satu ini, tidak bisakah ia tidak sedikit-sedikit menyela? Apa-apaan itu sikapnya yang sok mengerti Hinata? Dan lagi, kenapa pula harus menyebut _'kalau ada apa-apa'_ segala. Memangnya dia pikir Gaara mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Hinata? _Yeah,_ mungkin juga sih kalau ada kesempatannya.

"Pacar barumu?" tanya Gaara tanpa tedeng aling-aling begitu Kiba sudah tak melambaikan tangannya lagi.

"E-eh? Bukan kok. Kiba-kun adalah teman sekelasku. Kami memang akrab, tapi tidak pacaran," jelas Hinata.

"Oh," sebisa mungkin Gaara menyembunyikan perasaan superleganya. Lirikan matanya memberikan isyarat agar Hinata bergabung di bawah payungnya sembari berkata, "Ayo."

Biarpun masih terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi nyatanya Hinata tetap mau merapat. Bahkan ia tak menolak ketika Gaara melingkarkan lengannya agar ia mendekat. Bukan apa-apa, Gaara hanya tak ingin bagian tubuh Hinata yang luput dari perlindungan payung jadi terciprat. Urusan ada modus lain sih, biarkan sajalah Gaara sedikit mengambil manfaat.

"_I found you in the pouring rain. Your beautiful smile makes me going insane. Wanna know your name. And make you my claim. I promise you won't be a game,_" sepenggal lagu meluncur lirih dari bibir Hinata.

Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba sang mantan menyanyikan lagu nostalgia. Itulah penggalan lagu yang pertama kali Gaara ciptakan untuk Hinata. Setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, ternyata Hinata masih mengingatnya. Dan di atas semua itu, Hinata menyanyikannya di depan Gaara. Siapa yang tidak bahagia coba?

"Kau masih mengingatnya," Gaara menahan diri agar tak melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan kau masih mengingatnya karena memang tak bisa melupakan pembuatnya, ya?" tebak Gaara dengan kepercayaan diri level dewa.

"Ti-tidak kok. Tidak seperti itu," komentar Hinata cepat-cepat. Sejurus kemudian, ia terlihat seperti tak enak hati, "Ha-habisnya itu lagu pertama yang diberikan seseorang. Sabaku-san tahu, bagi seorang wanita, yang pertama selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berharga."

Seperti halnya cinta pertama dan pacar pertama—jika Gaara boleh menambahkan begitu. Ia melirik bagaimana rupa pipi yang biasanya tersipu-sipu. Dan benar saja, rona kemerahan tampak menyebar di atas tulang pipinya sebagai pertanda gadis itu sedang malu-malu. Biasanya kalau Hinata sedang begini, jemari Gaara akan bergerak untuk membelainya tanpa ragu.

"Sabaku ... –san?" Tuh, kan. Lagi-lagi jari jemari Gaara sudah bergerak tanpa disuruh-suruh.

Bukan kata maaf yang diucapkan Gaara. Sebaliknya, Gaara justru menanyakan hal yang semakin membuat Hinata terpana. Keheranan karena semuanya begitu tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

And seketika suasana menjadi hening kembali. Hanya rinai hujan yang menguasai. Masih untung kodok di balik semak-semak tak ikut menyanyi. Kalau tidak, Gaara berjanji akan melemparinya dengan granat sampai mereka mati. Karena tanpa suara kodok pun, diamnya Hinata sudah cukup membuatnya frustrasi menjelang depresi. Tahu begini, Gaara pasti akan memfilter setiap omongannya supaya mendapatkan timing yang presisi.

.

.

.

Gaara tak habis pikir, apa sih kerennya Inuzuka Kiba itu? Perasaan mukanya tidak ganteng-ganteng amat, soal akademis perasaan juga ujian perbaikan melulu. Bakatnya paling cuma satu. Kemampuannya menggocek bolanya takkan membuat siapapun ragu. Yang Gaara tak habis pikir, setiap kali mencetak gol, penonton wanita pasti akan bersorak kegirangan seolah-olah Kiba bisa mencetak _hattrick _lawan klub-klub bermutu.

Dan di antara wanita itu terselip pula Hinata. Inilah yang menjadi akar masalahnya. Kenapa sih dia harus seakrab itu dengan Kiba? Hinata memang mengatakan kalau mereka hanya berteman, tapi berhubung definisi pertemanan itu luas tentu saja Gaara takkan serta merta percaya. Orang yang masih dalam proses pendekatan pun akan menjawab '_teman'_ tiap kali ditanya soal status mereka.

"Gaar, kasihan sendoknya. Kalau bengkok, kamu dimarahin Ibu Kantin, lho," celetuk Naruto. Sedikit berbohong sebenarnya, karena ia lebih ngeri melihat tampang Gaara yang nggak ada ramah-ramahnya.

"Makanya beraksi. Daripada kesal sendiri. Punya nyali kan?" tukas Sasuke.

Gaara mendelik, merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak begitu Sasuke bawa-bawa soal nyali. Jelas saja Gaara punya, apalagi dia laki-laki. Masalahnya bukan soal nyali, tapi bagaimana caranya melancarkan aksi.

"Wanita itu sensitif, tidak seperti laki-laki," sahut Gaara, _'orang yang selama ini cuma mengencani laki-laki sepertimu mana paham soal hal-hal semacam ini.'_

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mendengus kesal. Tidak usah dijabarkan secara terperinci pun ia tahu Gaara menyindir statusnya sebagai homoseksual. Kalau ini bukan kantin kampus, barang kali ia sudah ikut-ikutan panas dan menendang Gaara sampai terpental.

"Setahuku, yang namanya usaha itu pasti melibatkan perpindahan dan gaya. Jika tidak ada perpindahan, berarti tidak ada usaha. Sama halnya dengan hubungan kalian. Kalau masih stuck seperti itu, berarti selama ini kamu cuma kebanyakan gaya. Usahanya tetap nol," komentar Shikamaru semakin membuat panas kuping Gaara. Mana bawa-bawa fisika pula.

"Kalau memang masih suka, ya dekati saja. Kalian kan putus karena salah paham saja. Masing-masing dari kalian juga sudah tahu yang sesungguhnya terjadi," komentar Neji. Mencoba bersikap bijak daripada ikut-ikutan menggila.

Yang dikatakan Neji memang benar. Dulu Gaara dan Hinata putus cuma gara-gara masalah sepele yang akhirnya menjadi besar. Cuma soal Hinata yang terlalu sibuk karena terlalu baik hati pada semua orang sampai membuat Gaara kehilangan rasa sabar. Itulah yang menjadi sebab utama mereka bertengkar.

"_Bilang _'nggak' _itu gampang kok. Kamu kan tinggal bilang mau pergi kencan denganku. Kalau mereka tidak percaya, suruh mereka bertanya padaku," kata Gaara setengah memprotes._

"_Gaara-kun … mengertilah. Kasihan Orochimaru-chan bisa dihukum Sarutobi-sensei kalau tugasnya tidak selesai," Hinata menyebutkan siswa 'tua' yang sudah tiga kali tidak naik kelas._

_Gaara mendecih tak suka. Memang benar sih, Orochimaru memang bisa jadi benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Hinata. Tapi anak laki-laki mana yang tidak sebal kalau janji kencannya batal untuk keenam kalinya di bulan yang sama._

"_Terserah kamu deh. Aku capek meneleponmu hanya untuk mendapat penolakan. Kamu saja yang meneleponku kalau sudah memikirkan semuanya," pungkas Gaara._

Itulah kali terakhir mereka berkomunikasi. Siapa yang menyangka, hari berikutnya ponsel Gaara hancur setelah terlindas mobil dan tak bisa diperbaiki. Dan kedua orang tuanya yang mendadak pindah ke luar kota ikut memperparah keadaan ini. Gaara tak punya akses untuk memberi tahu, apalagi Hinata yang jelas-jelas tak bisa menghubungi. Begitu dapat kesempatan untuk bertemu, Hinata sudah punya pacar lagi.

Kehadiran Neji di tahun keduanya sebagai siswa SMA benar-benar memberikan kejelasan. Biarpun awalnya agak memusuhi Gaara yang dianggap pernah menghancurkan hati adik sepupunya, toh ia tetap bersedia mendengarkan. Dari Neji pulalah Gaara tahu, Hinata punya pacar baru setelah merasa ditinggalkan. Bukan salahnya jika ada pemuda lain yang mengambil kesempatan dan menawarkan obat pereda kegalauan.

"Sabaku-san?" sapa Hinata ketika Gaara mengibas-ibaskan _hoodie-_nya yang sedikit basah setelah bergerimis-gerimis ria.

Ya. Toh percuma saja. Membawa payung pun Gaara tetap dihujani kenangan masa lalu bersamamu, Hinata...

"Cuma gerimis kecil begini," dalih Gaara.

"Justru gerimis kecil yang kadang-kadang membuat kepala pusing," komentar Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan sakit kok," tukas Gaara, _'soalnya kalau sakit, belum ada cewek yang rela mengurusku juga sih.' _ "Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu di sini. Biasanya kamu sama Kiba-Kiba itu."

"Kiba-kun sedang sibuk latihan menjelang turnamen," jawab Hinata, "Ah, apa hari ini Sabaku-san sibuk?"

Bagus, sekarang Gaara merasa Hinata seperti sedang terjebak di antara mantan dan gebetan. Setelah pertanyaan absurdnya tempo hari, bisa saja Hinata menjadikannya sebagai pilihan. Pilihan kedua tentunya, karena si brengsek Kiba itu terlalu sibuk latihan. Biarpun posisinya sekarang agak kurang mengenakkan, tapi absennya Kiba jelas memberinya kesempatan. Dengan begitu ia bisa memperlambat kecepatan move on dari mantan—bahkan kalau perlu, membalikkan arahnya sekalian.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kecuali kamu mau mentraktirku semangkuk ramen, aku tidak akan mau menemanimu jalan-jalan," sahut Gaara.

"Se-semangkuk ramen, ya? Baiklah," jawab Hinata.

Gaara mendesah pelan, "Jangan menganggapnya terlalu serius, Hinata."

"Makan ramen dengan Sabaku-san sepertinya ... menyenangkan juga," jawab Hinata. Terlihat ragu-ragu saat mengucapkan kata menyenangkan.

Mereka memang masih terlihat sama-sama canggung dalam berinteraksi. Tapi tawaran Hinata membuat Gaara mulai memahami. Mereka tidak bisa menghindar satu sama lain sampai ganjalan di masa lalu selesai. Mereka harus benar-benar bicara dari hati ke hati sekalipun sudah sama-sama mengetahui ceritanya dari Neji.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Gaara begitu mereka tiba di kantin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Akulah yang mengajak Sabaku-san ke sini," timpal Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Bukan itu maksudku," lanjut Gaara, "aku minta maaf soal tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Oh, soal itu...," ekspresi Hinata sedikit meredup. Namun, sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum kembali, "Separuhnya adalah kesalahanku. Jadi kurasa Sabaku-san tak perlu meminta maaf. Malah seharusnya aku yang melakukannya. Kalau saja aku tak membuatmu marah, mungkin...,"

"Seperti katamu. Separuhnya juga kesalahanku. Jadi kita impas," potong Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai pertanda setuju. Hatinya memang benar-benar seperti disayat-sayat ketika Gaara mengabaikannya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dari situlah ia mulai memikirkan kembali apa saja yang membuatnya emosi begitu. Ketika Hinata sudah bertekad ingin mengubah sikapnya, Gaara malah pergi tanpa memberi tahu.

"_Gaara-kun membenciku. Sampai kuhubungi pun tak mau. Bahkan sekarang dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa memberi tahu. Kalau saja aku lebih cepat menyadarinya, mungkin..."_

Melihat Gaara yang sekarang, Hinata jadi ingin tahu. Apa Gaara masih suka menulis lagu? Apa lagu itu ia persembahkan untuk gadis tertentu? Apa gadis itu mendapat perhatian utuh dan perlindungan penuh seperti yang didapatkannya di masa lalu? Atau jangan-jangan bisa lebih dari itu?

Tapi siapa? Apa gadis bernama Matsuri yang kabarnya suka mengejar-ngejar Gaara? Atau malah model ternama Ino Yamanaka yang satu jurusan dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan Haruno Sakura yang katanya sering terlihat bersamanya?

"Kau yaang mengajakku makan ramen, tapi kau sendiri malah membiarkan ramennya dingin," celetuk Gaara.

"Ma-maaf," ujar Hinata dengan spontan. Tangannya menjangkau sumpit untuk memulai makan ramennya. "Ne, apa Sabaku-san masih suka membuat lagu?" _Terutama untuk gadismu._

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Gaara, "Kenapa? Mau minta dibuatkan lagu?"

Ah, sepertinya Gaara memang tak banyak berubah. Caranya menjawab masih seperti yang Hinata kenali—sering membuatnya terperangah. Yang berubah hanyalah perikatan di antara mereka yang sudah lama musnah. Dan untuk memulainya lagi, Hinata tak tahu bagaimana cara menyikapinya dengan orang yang sudah jelas-jelas memiliki ikatan sejarah.

"Bicara soal lagu, aku cukup terkejut saat kau menyanyikan lagu kita," komentar Gaara, "kupikir kau akan melupakannya."

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah," Hinata cepat-cepat menimpali.

Giliran Gaara yang sedikit bengong melihat reaksi Hinata yang sedikit keras. Wow, itu artinya lagu itu memang sedemikian membekas. Sampai-sampai Hinata harus out of character demi meyakinkan bahwa memento mereka yang begitu khas. Kalau sudah begini, rasanya Gaara tak punya alasan untuk merasa cemas.

Pemuda itu semakin menyeringai ketika Hinata terlihat gugup. Bukan respon negatif—seperti ingin segera pergi dari sini misalnya—sebaliknya, kegugupan Hinata menyiratkan keinginan untuk membuat perbincangan mereka lebih hidup. Gadis itu seolah ingin membuka kembali kenangan masa lalu mereka yang selama ini tertutup.

Gaara memberikan perhatian penuh pada gadis di depannya. Mendadak ia merasa ingin menggoda Hinata. Sekadar ingin memastikan masih ada ruang di hati Hinata untuknya. Sedikit saja. Untuk seterusnya biarlah Gaara yang berusaha.

"Tak perlu sekeras itu meyakinkanku. Aku tahu kok, di dunia ini laki-laki sepertiku hanya ada satu," kata Gaara dengan kepercayaan diri di titik kulminasi. "Mencari penggantiku pasti selalu menjadi pekerjaan besar untukmu. Iya, kan, Hinata?"

"A-aku...," Hinata tercekat, sedikit berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Gaara, "ha-habisnya kamu yang pertama. Ba-bagi seorang wanita, yang pertama itu ... sangat berharga."

"Uhuk!"

Gaara tersedak kuah ramennya begitu mendengar dua kata terakhir dari kalimat memang kedua kalinya Hinata menyebut-nyebut soal _'yang pertama'._ Terdengar sangat-sangat lirih—bahkan mungkin seharusnya hanya bisa didengar bangsa lelembut—tapi entah kenapa masih juga tertangkap telinganya. Gaara tahu Hinata akan merespon malu-malu begitu mendengar tudingannya. Tapi untuk mendapatkan jawaban semacam itu, tentu saja itu di luar prediksinya.

"Ma-maaf," Hinata cepat-cepat menyodorkan minum dan memberikan tisu. Dengan cekatan ia mengusap-usap Gaara agar batuknya mereda.

"Hhah ... ya ampun. Masa aku harus kalah darimu, sih," tukas Gaara ketika kondisinya normal kembali.

"Kalah?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja," ujar Gaara. Baru sadar Hinata pasti mempertanyakan ucapannya.

"Begitu...," Hinata menggumam lirih, "ah, bagaimana dengan Sabaku-san sendiri? Setelah kita ... berpisah. Apa yang Sabaku-san lakukan?" Nadanya merendah lagi begitu menyebut kata berpisah.

"Kalau maksudmu soal wanita. Yah ... kadang-kadang aku bersenang-senang dengan mereka," jawab Gaara, "beberapa datang dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh indah. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Apalagi jika wanita-wanita itu punya hubungan baik dengan teman-temanku."

"Aku tahu itu ... kau memang benar-benar apa yang Neji-nii katakan," gumam Hinata lirih.

"Kaubicara sesuatu, Hinata?" tanya Gaara setengah menyelidik.

"Ti-tidak kok," cepat-cepat Hinata menyanggahnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, tahu," ujar Gaara, "Neji pasti sudah menceritakan banyak hal padamu. Versi terburuknya mungkin dia bilang padamu kalau aku hanya laki-laki brengsek yang gonta-ganti wanita sesering ganti baju. Tapi kuharap dia juga cerita padamu soal alasan di balik semua itu."

"Maafkan aku..."

Hinata tahu tentang semua itu. Nejilah yang memberi tahu. Bagaimana Gaara tak mau berkomitmen tentang sesuatu yang dianggapnya semu. Bagaimana gadis-gadis itu tak mempermasalahkannya sepanjang mereka bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Hinata sudah tahu. Dan di atas semua itu, ia juga tahu siapa yang seharusnya paling bertanggung jawab atas sikap Gaara yang sedemikian kacau.

"Hey, di awal kita sudah sepakat. Kita menanggung separuh dari kesalahan itu. Jadi, apa pentingnya kau bolak-balik bilang maaf?" Tiba-tiba Gaara merasa tak enak hati. Maksud hati ingin sedikit memperbaiki citra diri—bisa-bisa Hinata menganggapnya lady killer yang sebaiknya dijauhi. Tapi ternyata Hinata menerimanya sebagai sebuah reminisensi.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat lebih rileks ketika melihat Gaara juga sama santainya. "Sejak kau meninggalkanku, aku menyadari ada banyak hal yang selama ini terlewatkan. Ketidakmampuanku menolak permintaan orang lain adalah salah satu hal yang harus kuperbaiki. Tapi kadang-kadang aku masih tak mampu melakukannya."

"Yeah. Aku tahu. Pacarmu yang waktu itu ... namanya Kisame, ya? Kutebak dia adalah salah satu bukti ketidakmampuanmu berkata tidak," komentar Gaara.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Seperti itulah. Kisame-senpai memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia bahkan rela menungguku untuk melupakanmu. Tapi semakin kujalani, kurasa itu bukan jalan terbaik untuk kami."

"Dan bodohnya kau mengulanginya sampai beberapa kali," tukas Gaara setengah mencibir, "yah, tapi setidaknya sekarang kaupunya mata yang cukup bagus soal laki-laki. Si Kiba-Kiba itu lumayanlah dibandingkan dia."

"Apa kau ... cemburu?"

Gaara tercekat, "Cemburu? Gah, enak saja. Apa untungnya buatku merasa cemburu padanya. Kalau aku mau, dalam sekejap mata aku..." Gaara menarik napas tak lega. Kemudian ragu-ragu memberikan pengakuan, "Memang apa salahnya kalau aku cemburu?"

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar bahagia. Senyum manis terpajang di wajahnya seolah pengakuan Gaara barusan adalah pintu gerbang yang baru untuk hubungan mereka. Ide makan ramen di kantin setelah hujan adalah caranya untuk mencoba menyemai kembali cinta lama. Dan tampaknya usahanya tidaklah sia-sia.

"Hinata, kita mulai dari nol lagi, ya."

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyum medengar pilihan kalimat Gaara yang terdengar cheesy. Meskipun ia juga harus mengakui ajakan Gaara ini begitu melegakan hati. Ia sendiri juga tak keberatan untuk kembali memulai.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika Gaara menggenggam tangannya penuh kesungguhan. Sejalan dengan tatapannya yang menyiratkan kuatnya keinginan. Tak apa jika musim hujan kali ini ia dihujani begitu banyak kenangan. Toh, kali ini ia sudah menemukan lagi tempat di mana hatinya harus ditambatkan.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Musim hujan, dingin, cepat lapar. Apalagi yang lebih baik dari menebarkan hangatnya cinta sekaligus membalurkan minyak kayu putih (buat saya). Seriously, musim hujan di Bandung itu bikin males ngapa-ngapain. Apalagi kalau lagi hujan es. Brrr...

Oke, ini persembahan saya buat GHLP kategori nonserius. Yang serius, saya kurang yakin apa muatan romance-nya cukup untuk dimasukkan dalam parade GHL.

Soal lirik lagu yang dibuat Gaara, saya ngarang sendiri kok. Jadi tidak melanggar hak cipta siapa-siapa ^^

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya. Tinggalkan jejak kalau sempat, ya.

Grazie di tutto ^^


End file.
